Skywire VIP
}} |- |-style=background:#CCD |'Released' | } |- |- |-style=background:#CCD |'Play It' | } |- |- |-style=background:#CCD |'Levels' | } |- |- |-style=background:#CCD |'Type' | } |- |- |-style=background:#CCD |'Genre' | } |- |- |-style=background:#CCD |'Websites' | } |- |- |-style=background:#CCD |'Controls' | }}} |- |- |-style=background:#CCD |'Prequel/Sequel' | } |- |- |-style=background:#CCD |'Credits' | } |- |- |-style=background:#CCD |'Special' | } |- |- |} Skywire VIP is a game released on February 9th 2010. The game features many Famous people and Nitrome characters as bean people. It is the indirect sequel of the Skywire Series. The game features 100 levels, as well as Mat and Heather, Nitrome founders, dressed up as Bean Characters. Controls *Letter Keys Gameplay A Cable car will drop off a Bean Person on the stage, and the player has to write where the character is from, or the characters name. If the player gets stuck, they can click a spotlight with a "?" on a yellow background to get a hint, but when they complete the question, they only get 50 points, instead of the usual 100. Menu Intro :In the menu intro, Heather is wearing a blue dress and a tiara, while Mat is in a black suit. :and Heather jump up onto the stage :Heather: Ladies and Gentlemen... :Mat: Boys and Girls... :Heather: ...Cats and Dogs... :Mat: And ...and everybody else! :Heather: Welcome to the Skywire VIP event! :Mat: It's a very exciting time for the Skywire Corporation. :Heather: It will be the first time people get to see the new park. :Mat: Lots of famous faces will be putting in an appearance. :Heather: And we will do a bit of star-spotting. :Mat: Who knows who we might see? :Heather: Stars from both past and present. :Mat: ...everyone from Musicians to Movie-stars. :Heather: Even the most unlikely characters might show up. :Mat. So without further ado... :Heather: ...lets get on with the show! :Mat: ... :Heather: ... :Mat: Are they still reading this?! :Heather: ? :Mat: This is quite embarrassing! :Heather: Why haven't the curtains gone up! :Mat: I think someone needs to press the big play button! :Heather: ... :Mat: Who's in charge of the big play button! :Heather: I thought you were! :Mat: Well it's too late now! :Heather: What shall we do? :Mat: Well lets start over and hope no one notices. Questions The game features 100 questions. These are the answers (in order). #Batman #Little Red Riding Hood #Count Dracula #Robin Hood #Off The Rails #Harry Potter #Super Mario Bros. #Dirk Valentine #Santa Claus #Ghostbusters #Star Wars #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #Headcase #Sesame Street #The Statue of Liberty #The Addams Family #Humpty Dumpty #Spiderman #The Simpsons #Pirates of the Caribbean #The Beatles #Spongebob Squarepants #Superman #Elvis Presley #Mickey Mouse #The Wizard of Oz #Scooby Doo #The Blues Brothers #Shrek #Mary Poppins #Frankenstein's Monster #Yin Yang #Adam and Eve #Star Trek #The Spice Girls #Queen Elizabeth #James Bond #Abraham Lincoln #Toy Story #Final Ninja #Sonic the Hedgehog #Bigfoot #Kiss #Albert Einstein #The A Team #South Park #Thriller #Square Meal #Tutankhamun #King Arthur #The Osbournes #The Invisible Man #Lara Croft #Skywire #Ronald McDonald #Laurel and Hardy #Neil Armstrong #Will Smith #Queen #Wayne's World #Medusa #Transformers #Bruce Lee #Austin Powers #Tasmanian Devil #The Muppet Show #Abba #Wallace and Gromit #Metal Gear Solid #Marilyn Manson #Legend of Zelda #Crocodile Dundee #Marilyn Monroe #Amy Winehouse #The Matrix #Henry VIII #Toxic #Admiral Nelson #Lemmings #Indiana Jones #Garfield #Napoleon Dynamite #Julius Caesar #Beetlejuice #The X Files #Uncle Sam #Halo #Lego #The Terminator #Futurama #Street Fighter II #Resident Evil #The Mummy #Scrubs #Back to the Future #Alien #Lost #He-Man #Family Guy #Frost Bite Ending All of the Bean Characters from the game are on stage. Heather and Mat are in the font, and start talking. :Heather: Ladies and Gentlemen... :Heather: Well folks we're now at the end of our show! :Mat: And what a show it was... :Heather: Everyone turned up who was invited! :Mat: As well as a few who weren't! :Heather: Ah you have to love those z-listers. :Mat: And with that there's only one thing left to say... :Heather: Good night and have a safe journey home! :Mat: Hey that was my line! :Heather: I thought maybe it should be my turn to finish. :Mat: But... It was my line... I'm the star! :Heather: I hate you... you never let me speak! :Mat: Yeah well maybe you shouldn't! :Heather: I'm the popular one! :Mat: Is that the best you can do? :Heather: I can do better... just keep going. :Mat: Are we really going to sit here and argue? :Heather: Well we haven't got any legs so what else are we going to do? :Mat: We could at least not do it in front of the gamers. :Heather: When else are we going to do it... :Mat: ...When the game is closed... :Heather: ...Do we even exist? :Mat: Maybe we should keep on talking so they don't close us down. :Heather: ...But I have run out of things to say. :Mat: Oh great now you finally shut up... Typical! :Heather: ... :Mat: ... :Heather: Please don't close us! :Mat: There's more game honest! :Heather: Just give it a minute! :Mat: I'm sure it will load up secret levels or something! :Heather: Or maybe if you wait long enough... :Mat: We can get an artist to make more pixel people. :Heather: As long as it's not Mat. :Mat: Why not Mat? :Heather: Look what he did with my hair! :Mat: Whats wrong with it? :Heather: Whats right with it? :Mat: There's not a pixel out of place! :Heather: How can you tell? There are so few pixels! :Mat: Yeah I don't get it - why didn't he draw us bigger? :Heather: He sure is Lazy. :Mat: I would watch what you say... :Heather: Why? :Mat: Well if he did the art maybe he wrote this text too? :Heather: Flibliwibbledooblewam! :Mat: Thats definitely Mat... he's getting you back! :Heather: I'm really a man in a dress! :Mat: There he goes... doesn't know when to stop! :Heather: How do you know he won't do it to you? :Mat: I don't wash my hands after the toilet! :Heather: Oh! To late! :Mat: Maybe there's a way we can get back in his good books?! :Heather: Yeah maybe he will even net us be in Skywire 3! :Mat: Sweet! That would be cool! :Heather: Oh Mat your the best artist in the world.. :Mat: Yeah you should make games for consoles or something. :Heather: Ok don't ham it up to much! :Mat: Hang are we saying this or him? :Heather: Dunno? :Mat: He must be running out of things to say by now! :Heather: I recon so he can't spout that much rubbish for long. :Mat: Ok then we better end here. :Heather: That's all folks!! :Mat: Go! :Heather: Really this time... :Heather: Honestly there's no more... :Mat: I don't know why you keep looking. :Heather: There's only so long we can spend saying stuff. :Mat: Turn the game of now! :Heather: Move away from the screen... :Mat: It has to end at some point... :Heather: ... Or we have to loop back to the start! :Mat: Yeah! :Heather: Is that what you want? :Mat: Ok then you asked for it! :Heather: Ladies and Gentlemen... :Mat: No not that start! :Heather: Oh the start of the end? :Mat: Yes! :Heather: Well why didn't you say? :Mat: ... Play It Play Skywire VIP on Nitrome.com Trivia * This is not the first time Mat and Heather have appeared as Bean People. * Skywire V.I.P. introduced different coloured and different sized Cable Cars. * This game is the first to have different coloured Birds. * At the end of the game, Mat and Heather mention Skywire 3. However, in he blog post for the game Heather mentions that they have not got around to making a Skywire 3. This is similar to the end of Mutiny where one of the Cabin Boys mention a Sequel to Mutiny. Category:Games Category:Skywire